The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for improved corrosion inhibition of metal in a system, in which system the metal is in contact with water and a corrosion inhibitor solution inhibits the corrosion of the metal.
Domestic water distribution systems are usually made from metal as for example copper. Corrosion of such metal used for potable water is a major and ongoing problem in many countries. Localized, or pitting corrosion is recognized as one of the major problems with metal tubing failure in water. It occurs in certain areas where the attack penetrates the pipe wall, causing water leakage through pinhole.
Corrosion inhibitors are widely used to minimize corrosion in tap water and to prevent plumbing pinhole generation and water leakage. When added in small concentrations, inhibitors can effectively inhibit the corrosion reaction of the metal with the environment. Both inorganic inhibitors, such as phosphate inhibitors and organic compounds such as azoles, amines and amino acids have been used as corrosion inhibitors for metals. Benzotriazole (BTA) is one of the most extensively used and effective inhibitors against corrosion of for example copper as metal.
It is the problem to be solved by the present invention to improve the corrosion inhibition of a corrosion inhibitor in a system in which metal is in contact with water.